Burned and Scarred
by 1Will-Of-Fire1
Summary: What if Naruto was caught in an Explosion by a Rogue Nin trying to escape ANBU By Blowing up the Academy, he finds love in a Certain Female Anbu Captain thats what, with him being burned and scarred he has been treated differently since and decided to become a better Shinobi so he can stop things like that from happening again (Naruto X OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Whats up  
So these types of fics aren't done very often so i decided to try one myself, Naruto gets Burned and Scared (Obviously by the name3 of this FF) So i hope you enjoy, I Own Nothing if i did own Naruto then he wouldn't be so childish.**

 **Review**

It was Naruto's twenty-seventh time late to class and it was starting to become a betting poll on how many times Naruto would be late to class by the end of the school year, where they would take a test to see if they were worthy of the title _Shinobi_.

Unbeknownst to them a single man had infiltrated the Leaf Village and was being chased by Anbu, but covered it us as a Anbu training exercise when civilians questioned what was happening but those in the Academy didn't notice a thing due to them being in a classroom.

"Naruto… how many times am i going to have to come and get you after another one of your stupid pranks" Iruka, Naruto's teacher said, scolding the currently tied up Naruto who was sitting on the floor, muttering about how 'Unfair it was' and how 'Iruka-Sensei always cheats' until a large ball, about the size of a rubber ball came through the window (Which was slightly larger than a Grown man's hand mind you) covered in seals which were immediately recognised by Iruka, the entire ball was made of explosive tags.

With quick precision, Iruka threw a kunai, Severing Naruto's ropes, allowing him to jump away after Iruka as soon as the explosion erupted, setting the entire school ablaze in the orange flames but Naruto didn't make it away in time and was blown away by the explosion, as he hit his head on the wall of the classroom, leaving him in a confused and blurry daze, noticing some of the classmates were injured and dragging themselves towards the exit with the help of the Non-Injured.

Iruka and a few classmates were knocked unconscious by the blast. Naruto looked at Iruka and everyone unconscious and noticed Five Anbu, collecting two children per Anbu, while one grabbed Iruka.

Naruto immediately noticed the Anbu collected all the students but one Anbu still had one open arm and noticed Naruto, who was barely visible and he sneered at Naruto before leaving with everyone else who didn't notice Naruto and didn't say a word, leaving Naruto who was surrounded by fire and most likely had a concussion, to burn as he could barely move, but not enough to escape, and even if he was able to move he wouldn't be able to leave due to the Fire surrounding him.

Naruto just closed his eyes and awaited his fate as the tingling on his skin turned into a Blazing hot burning sensation causing him to scream out in pain as his Skin and Muscle burned away along with his left eye.

 **(Outside)**

Iruka had just woken up and started calling out the names of those in his class to make sure everyone was okay, then he go to naruto's name.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" and there was No response so he tried again and again until an Anbu with Silver hair and a Dog mask appeared Next to Iruka.

"Is Everything Alright?" And he just shook his head before telling the Anbu.

"Naruto is still inside" and you could hear a pin drop before the building exploded, shocking them before Dog rushed inside to get the Boy and everyone began talking.

"Why did the Anbu not get Naruto?" Choji Asked, munching on chips.  
"Well Naruto IS wearing an Orange Jumpsuit so he might have blended in with the fire and they just didn't notice him" Shikamaru responded to his best friend before another explosion happened, causing the Flames to rise even more just as an Anbu jump through a window holding something and he began shouting.

"GO GET THE HEAD ANBU MEDIC!" Dog shouted, pointing at one of the Anbu who nodded and Shun Shinned away and everyone got a better view of Naruto.

"67% of his Skin and 49% of Muscle is Nothing But Liquid now, His eye has Burned away into ash, he has Both arms and One Leg broken along with Four Fractured ribs and a Grade 3, Severe Concussion, Moving him will most likely kill him, we need to perform Surgery here" The Anbu medic said, looking down at Naruto's body, holding green, glowing hands hands over his Body.

"Get the Children away, they won't want to see thi-"  
"No" Sasuke Said, cutting off the Head Anbu medic who looked surprised at being cut off.

"We May not want to see it… But we _Need_ to see it… to See what the Life of a Shinobi is Truly like" Sasuke continued and after a few seconds of hesitation everyone else agreed as well.

"Very well Then… Rat get the Surgery Table and Bring it here.. Weasel put naruto under a heavy and i mean _Heavy_ Genjutsu to keep him asleep when i wake him up so we can ensure he stays asleep during surgery" They Nodded, Rat Shun Shinned away and Weasel took his mask off revealing Itachi Uchiha who turned his sharingan and Nodded at the Medic who nodded back and used a D-Rank water jutsu on Naruto who woke up immediately but before he could scream he was looking into Itachi's Sharingan before going back to sleep and Rat re-appeared with a table covered in needles, Scalpels, Metal Plates, a Metal Prosthetic eye and a Screw driver, screws, and metal plates.

"Prepares yourselves kids" She said, looking at the Crying Genin in Sympathy as She took her mask off and Grabbed a Scalpel before using the Scalpel Jutsu around the real Scalpel.

"Doing this helps ensure perfect precision and will cut into Naruto like a Hot knife through butter" she said, and lowered the scalpel onto Naruto's skin that like she said 'Cut through like a hot knife through butter' and before they knew it they were watching Naruto's Rives get put back into place, and heal his Punctured Lung, put plates on his ribs to keep them from falling again and pushing the metal prosthetic eye as it burned into his flesh.

"Now we need to replace the Lost muscle… Rat, bring.. _It_ " She said, confusing the academy students and Teachers.

"You don't plan to try _That?!_ It Could Kill hi-"  
"And He Dies if we Don't!" Completely silencing him until he nodded and disappeared.

"Excuse me Anbu-san, but what is _It?_ " Iruka said, stepping up asking the question on everyone's mind.

"It is a Vial we found in Orochimaru's old base that supposedly can regrow limbs, and muscle/skin, we have tried it on someone before and it regrew their lost arm but died after, i believe that with naruto's Advanced healing factor he can Survive it but if we don't do it then he dies anyway" she said, silencing his protests before they even began and Rat one again appeared, holding a syringe that had a strange White Liquid in it, it almost looked like milk and she held Naruto's arm up and pushed the needle into Naruto's arm before injecting it.

Nothing happened for a few moments but you could see immediately that the Missing Muscle and Skin on Naruto's Chest, Left Arm, Hip and Jaw grew back but it was pure _White_ **(Imagine Naruto with White Zetsu's Skin/Muscle on the Areas listed)** and they stitched Naruto's chest closed again before lifting him.

"We're going to take him to Anbu HQ so we can Treat and Monitor his injuries, it might be months before he comes back, if he even wants to come back to the academy at all" Said the Anbu Medic, picking up naruto, bridal style and Shun Shinning back to Anbu HQ before looking at Falcon.

"Go alert Hokage-sama on Naruto's condition" She said, and he nodded before disappearing. she brought him to the Anbu Hospital in the HQ and hooked him up to a heart monitor and laid him down before taking off her mask once more and releasing the genjutsu on herself revealing a 13 year old girl with waist length brown hair, freckles, blue eyes and CC-Cup breasts.

Everyone in Anbu knew she was Only 13 and an Anbu Captain since she only wore the Genjutsu When leaving the HQ, she didn't wear it in HQ or her own home and she was the youngest Anbu Captain medic and almost as good as Tsunade herself.

She leaned down and kissed Naruto's cheek before leaving the room with a large blush on her face.

'I Have to admit though, without the orange jumpsuit he is kinda cute' she thought before going to meet the Hokage and tell him more about Naruto and what happened

 **And done  
I like my work  
So as you probably guessed this is going to be a Naruto X OC fanfiction and I think you know who im talking about (wink wink) but yeah, the relationship won't start until chapter 10 probably, maybe less if i decide to speed things up a bit or maybe more if i decide to slow things down  
but anyways, review and tell me how i did**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo Welcome Back  
read on and Review.  
Hope you enjoy And I'm GOing to do something like Joshua Grahams Costume for Naruto.**

 **(Naruto's POV)**

I Groaned as i tried to sit up on one of the most comfortable beds i had ever slept on in my life. I tried to open my eyes only to screw them back shut when the bright lights invaded my eyes and then i heard an very familiar voice.

"Naruto stay still, you went through some very bad injuries and are going to be sore for at least a week considering the surgery you went through" It was Dog, one of my best friends and brother in all but blood, so if he was here that meant i was probably in the hospital considering he was talking about surgery.

"What happened" I groaned out, barely though considering how much my throat hurt.

"You gut burned pretty badly and we had to do a quick surgery in front of your classmates who refused to move, e had to use a special chemical that grew back parts of your body, you lost your arm, Jaw, hip, and chest, i'm going to put you in a genjutsu so you can see what your body looks like" Dog said before i felt something weird and an Image of Me, laying down with White on the part of my body that he listed but then i realised that the room isn't a normal hospital room.

"Where… am i?" I groaned out once again.

"You're in the Anbu HQ Hospital, your injuries were to severe to place you in a normal hospital and no one besides the Anbu know anything about you white skin so it as the best call" He said and i just nodded before trying to open my eyes.

It wasn't as bad but everything was blurry so i turned my head and saw the Silver of Dogs hair and smiled.

"Who did the surgery on me?" I Asked, curious as to who to thank for saving my life.

"I did" A girl's voice said, interrupting Dog who was about to answer, and by this time i saw a Girl about my age but immediately noticed the Anbu Captain Tattoo instead of the normal Anbu tattoo.

"But you're my age, how are you already an Anbu captain?" I Asked, blushing slightly due to checking her out while she wasn't looking.

'She's Prettier than Sakura and Most Jonin i've seen' I thought before listening to her answer.

"I Worked my butt off and became a serious shinobi and worked my way up that ladder" She said with a small smile.

"What's your name, i'd like to properly thank my savior" i said, grinning my _real_ grin, not the fake one i use where i close my eyes and my grin reaches my ears but a small and cheerful grin causing her to blush lightly.

"My Name is Makiko Fukuda" and I smiled.

'What a pretty name' I thought before looking at her once again and smiled. "Listen Naruto" she said, Turning Serious in a matter of seconds.

"When you Go back to the Academy, No _If_ you go back to the academy, then promise me something" and I nodded, this person saved my life so i'd do anything they ask. "Change your Clothing, Actually _Train_ , and Finally Come visit, I will want to do weekly Check Ups on you to see how you're doing" and I thought about everything she said and Nodded.

 **-Naruto-**

Naruto didn't notice but as soon as he Nodded His single Normal eye was Full of Determination and serious that it shocked everyone in the room.

"Alright Naruto, Write down Everything You want as New clothes On this Paper and i will go and buy them for you" Dog said **(I'm Going to Start Calling him kakashi)** and After a few minutes of writing he handed back the Paper to Kakashi Who Nodded and Disappeared in a Shunshin to get the items and Makiko stepped closer.

"Naruto, It will Take you about a week to recover, do you want to go back to the Academy?" And Naruto thought about it for a moment before nodding and Kakashi Came back with all of the Items and placed them on a Table next to Naruto.

"I Hope you don't mind but you saved my life so i wanted to get something to remember you" Naruto said with a smile, looking at the Replica of her Wolf Mask on top of all of the clothes.

"No i don't Mind at all… Naruto" She said with a Grin that could match Naruto's and he stood up and Got Dressed Once everyone left the room.

 **(One Week Later)**

Naruto Fidgeted as he stood in front of the Door to his classroom with his Second Best friend Next to him. Makiko Fukuda, The Woman, and His Crush that saved his life.

"You'll Be Fine" she Said, looking down at naruto. He was wearing Grey Sweatpants, Combat Boots, and a Tan Turtleneck Shirt with a Chunin Vest Replica in grey Over it and Gauze Covering all of His Skin except his Arms where you could see the White Skin and The Wolf Anbu Mask **(Imagine Joshua Grahams Clothes with the Anbu Mask)**. She Couldn't help but blushed at Naruto's new Appearance, And She Knocked for Naruto since he wasn't going to do it any time and Iruka Answered.

"Hello? Where is Naruto?" and She just pointed at the Boy next to her and Iruka's Eyes Widened in Shock and they all Walked inside while Naruto took off his mask and attached it to his belt and The students all recognised the Blue Of Naruto's Eye but recoiled at His Very Obvious Steel Eye.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked, as everyone else was frozen in shock and he just nodded slowly. "It's Good to have you Back" he said with a smile and Naruto Smiled, Not that you could tell, Through his Gauze Wraps and Sat next to Kiba who high-fived him after hugging Makiko and Class Started as Naruto put back on his Wolf Mask.

"Now Class, WHo can Tell me What Started the First Shinobi War?" Iruka Asked.

 **-Naruto-**

During Lunch, nobody wasn't looking at Naruto, including Hinata, Who Used her Byakugan to look at naruto's Skin which was either Horribly Scarred, or White. "ya'Know This Staring is getting real old, real Fast" Naruto said in an Annoyed Tone. They couldn't see his face due to the Wolf Mask but they assumed he was and Sasuke Walked up to him as Naruto Rose an eyebrow.

"Teme?" Naruto said and Sasuke Held his Hand out. "Truce?" he said, Shocking everyone within hearing range. Everyone knew they hated each other so to call a truce would be to set aside their hatred and Work Together.

Naruto smiled under his mask and Shook His Hand

 **Yo Guysss  
Sorry I've been gone so Long, Family Drama and Stuff like that  
PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!  
I might be gone soon Again so Don't think Im Dead, My Stories will be updated so don't worry, it'll just take a bit longer than normal :P  
ANYWAYS Review and Rate  
Peace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im Back Baby!  
So Whats Up Guys? Enjoy the last chapter? Yeah? Thats Great! Means im doing something right.  
Anyways read and review**

Naruto Yawned as he sat through another boring lecture while rubbing the sleep from his Normal eye (he doesn't have his mask on currently). He had been having nightmares ever since he woken up about that day where the Anbu left him to burn, and today that Anbu's identity will be revealed to HQ so they can do what they want with him.

"-ruto, Naruto!" He was shaken away from his thoughts by Shikamaru. "Class ended Five Minutes ago, You wanna head to the roof?" and Naruto Nodded. "Sure! Let's go" And he made a shadow Clone that knew its orders and walked to the Anbu HQ.

"Dude Naruto, You can make Shadow Clones?" Choji asked, it was Nearly Impossible for most Chunin Let alone an Academy Student. "Yeah Kaka-Nii-San and Makiko-Chan have been helping me catch up to you guys so they taught me that due to my Chakra reserves being as large, If not larger than the Third Hokage's" and their jaws dropped.

 **(At Anbu HQ/Hospital)**

"Yo Makiko-chan!" I shouted out, looking for my second best friend and she popped her head out of one of the lounge rooms "In Here Naruto-kun!" She said with a smile as she waved at me and i ran over.

"Can I talk to you and Kaka-Nii in private?" I asked and she nodded as kakashi got up and walked away.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" makiko asked. 'Of course she would ask, it's almost as if she loves me' I thought rolling my eyes. "It was Falcon who left me in the academy to die" and they froze, they just thought maybe one of the anbu didn't notice him, but to hear one of their most loyal purposely _Left_ Naruto to die? It was hard to think about and before they could question me further i dispelled into a puff of smoke while they went to confront Falcon.

 **(The Academy roof)**

"That Cloud looks like The Hokage Tower" I pointed out to shikamaru. "Huh It does but that one looks like a Sloth, I envy Sloths" Shikamaru responded and i just rolled my eyes at him, this was a normal occurrence.

"So Naruto, you ready for the Exam Tomorrow?" Choji asked and i looked back at him. "Yep! I've almost got the Taijutsu Style im working on Down!" I said with a smile "And my Ninjutsu is Good so It's going to be Me against Sasuke for Rookie of the Year" I said, i didn't mean to sound cocky or anything but it was the truth.

"Yeah, You and Sasuke are the strongest in the class so i expect one of you to win, but i'm rooting for you!" Choji said with a smile and i sent one back at him,unknown to him, just as the bell rang and we went to our final class for the Day.

"Alright Class today we're going to be doing Spars, so first match is…" I tuned everyone else out until i heard my name. "Naruto Uzumaki vs. KIba Inuzuka" and i walked into the Ring at the same time as Kiba and got in the Advanced Stance of the Dragon Style while He got into the Dog Style. "Annnd Begin!" and Kiba charges at me and sent a right hook which i ducked under and Punched him in the Stomach, before sweep kicking him and Throwing a punch down at his face, stopping just before it hit him.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" And I smiled at Kiba and Held my hand out to him to help him off the ground and he gladly accepted. "Thanks Naruto!" he said as Akamaru barked and i pet him as we left the School just as the final bell rang and i walked to anbu HQ where i saw them Dragging Falcon away to the T&I division of HQ.

"Well he's finally getting what he deserves" I heard behind me and turned to find Kakashi standing there with a smile, not that you could tell anyways due to all his masks. "Hey Kaka-nii, What's up?" and he looked up at the sky. "The Sky, A Few clouds, and some birds" and I face-faulted and looked at kakashi.

"I'm here for my Blood Work and Mental Evaluation" I said, Everyone had to get a mental Evaluation done to become a Shinobi and he was getting blood work done because of his new 'Symbiosis' as he called it.

"Ah Alright well then you're going to want to Meet Inochi Yamanaka for your Mental Evaluation, and Makiko for Blood Work, See ya Later!" he said, disappearing in a puff of smoke as i walked to the T&I Division and continued until i saw a door with Inochi's name on it and Knocked Twice.

"Come in!" I heard from the other side and opened the door to see a man that looked a lot like Ino, looking at a clipboard with some papers on it, before looking at me. "Ah! Naruto, i've been expecting you, please take a seat" he said, motioning to the chair in front of him and when i sat down the evaluation began as he asked some basic questions before going into more sensitive topics like the burning.

 **-Naruto-**

"Alright then Naruto, You're Perfectly healthy, for the final test i need to go into your mind, is that alright with you?" He asked and i just nodded and he went through the hand seal before i felt nothing but darkness and Inochi went into my mind.

 **(With Inochi)**

"Hmmm, A fully functioning sewer system, shows his mind is very Strong and Health, let's continue" he said as he continued walking throught the water before stopping once more and looking at the wall where there were Two very large Pipes. One red, and one Blue.

"Must be his and _Its_ Chakra.. But for Naruto's to Almost match the Kyuubi's in Size is astounding" and he continued until he found a Large, Golden Cage and froze as he saw two large, blood red eyes open at him. " **Leave Mortal before i throw you out myself"** It said in a deep, booming voice and he quickly ended the jutsu and popped back in the real world.

"Alright Naruto, your perfectly healthy, and free to go. I will contact the Hokage with my Results Later" and i nodded and left to meet Makiko Again, My Crush and Best Friend.

 **-Naruto-**

"Alright Class, Today is the Graduation test, you may flip your tests over.. Now!" Iruka said as we all flipped our tests and started writitng

 **And Done!  
That Chapter probably wasn't my best work because i've had trouble sleeping the past few days but anyways i hope you enjoyed, the next chapter should be better but ya never know!  
Read and Review!**


End file.
